1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to status information saving among multiple computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple computers are frequently operated together. For example, in a typical datacenter, a number of computers may be mounted on a rack. A single console having various user input/output devices including a monitor, keyboard and a mouse pointing device, may be connected to each computer in turn through a KVM (Keyboard Video Mouse) switch. In this manner, a single keyboard, monitor and mouse may be used to manage each computer in turn by selecting the target computer using appropriate control inputs on the KVM switch. The selected target computer receives user control inputs from the user operated keyboard and mouse through the KVM switch and also provides video signals to drive the monitor through the KVM switch. To manage a different computer, the operator controls the KVM switch to select a different computer as the target computer to receive the keyboard and mouse inputs and provide the monitor video signals.
In other installations, several stand alone computers may be operated by a single console through a KVM switch. Again, the operator controls the KVM switch to select a different computer as the target computer to receive the keyboard and mouse inputs and provide the monitor video signals.
There are a number of different types of KVM switches. Earlier designs frequently included mechanical and electromechanical switches to switch amongst the various target computers. More recent designs typically include electronic switches.
The operating systems for a number of computers may be disrupted should an input/output device be unexpectedly disconnected. Accordingly, more recent KVM switches can emulate various input/output devices so that it appears to the computers as if the input/output devices of the console remain connected to each computer even though those computers may not be the selected target computer which is actually connected to the console. Accordingly, the KVM switch can provide signals at the ports connected to the computers, which emulate the various input/output devices for the nonselected computers.
Computers often maintain configuration and other status data in nonvolatile memory onboard the computer itself. Should the computer crash or otherwise malfunction, this status information can be useful in diagnosing the problem. To obtain the onboard status information, the computer may need to be powered on or rebooted. Some operating systems maintain such status information in a “dump” file which may be offloaded from the computer. Other operating systems may have various operations which can provide configuration or other status information.